Sexual Tension
by DrAcOsPrNcEsS
Summary: Our most famous little slytherin (Draco) has been having tons of fun this summer "plsying" with a couple of girls. Will he learn his lesson when he gets a taiste of SEXUAL TENSION. and who better to show him a lesson other then the brains and beauty of gr
1. Summer Lovin

*****************************************************************************************  
  
NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BESIDES THE PLOT!!! I MIGHT ADD IN A FEW CHARACTERS THAT I WILL MAKE UP BUT THAT'S IT.  
  
*****************************************************************************************   
  
Sexual Tension  
  
Chap.1~ Summer Lovin   
  
Draco lay back on his bed and glanced over at the pretty naked blonde next to him. It had   
  
been a very "exiting" summer. Draco was lucky enough to be having more sex then   
  
rabbits do. The sun was now starting to rise. His mother would wake up in a little bit. He   
  
poked the long legged blonde. She began to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at   
  
Draco. Draco smirked and said "You have to leave now." The girl got an annoyed look   
  
on her face but started picking up her clothes from the floor. When she was fully clothed   
  
she waved and disappeared into thin air. Draco knew that in a few hours he would have   
  
to leave to go to the train station. It was going to be another fun filled year of making   
  
potters life a living hell. All of a sudden he heard a tap at his window. He jumped up in   
  
surprise but then saw it was only his owl Charlie. He opened the window and Charlie flew   
  
in and handed him a letter. He looked curiously at the letter. It was in a pink envelope.   
  
The smell of sweet perfume was coming off of it. He opened it and pulled out a pink   
  
scroll. He started reading...  
  
Dear Draci,  
  
I've been missing you terribly! Why haven't you been writing? I just came back from Italy. It was absolutely beautiful. I wish you could have come. I've been doing a lot of thinking to. We have been going steady for about a year now...and I was talking to my sister and she told me that her and her boyfriend have already had "sex." I mean we have been going out longer then they have. So do you think that you would like to try it? If your not ready to ill completely understand, but if you are...we can give it a go when we get to Hogwarts. I can't wait to see you again. I love you! See you on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Love, Pansy "Malfoy"...hehe  
  
Ps. There should be a recent picture of me in the envelope. Hope you like!  
  
Draco turned the envelope upside down and sure enough a picture fell out. His eyes   
  
widened. "Wait there must be a mistake the girl in the picture is gorgeous and   
  
Pansy...ISN'T!" he thought. A pretty brunette stood smiling and waving in the picture.   
  
She had completely developed and you couldn't even tell she had looked like a dog.   
  
Draco got a look of satisfaction on his face. Of course I will have sex with you Pansy   
  
dear, he said to the picture. He smirked and got up off his bed. He grabbed his suitcase   
  
and tossed Pansy's picture in it.   
  
~*~  
  
After he had breakfast it was time to leave to go to the train station. He said goodbye to   
  
his parents and hopped into the car. "Good morning Master Draco." The driver said with   
  
a wide smile on his face. "It is a good morning isn't it!" Draco said smirking. "Why are   
  
you so happy?" Draco heard a soft voice say he turned to face the beautiful long legged   
  
blonde. "No reason cousin dear!" "Temper Temper Draco" she gave him an evil smirk.   
  
It had been hell living with his cousin. She was a complete bitch. The only thing she was   
  
good for was a kinky shag. Priscilla Malfoy was known to be the most beautiful girl at   
  
Durmstrung but this year she was going to attend Hogwarts. It was going to be her 6th   
  
year. Just like Draco. They finally arrived to the train station. Priscilla and Draco walked   
  
straight into the brick wall. They were on platform 9 and 3/4. Priscilla turned to Draco   
  
and said "Who am I supposed to hang out with?" Draco rolled his eyes "With me at least   
  
for now." Priscilla looked at him with s smirk on her face "Thanks but no thanks." She turned around and   
  
walked away. "Bitch" Draco mumbled. All of a sudden he heard a   
  
familiar squeal. DRACI!!!!! He turned around and looked at the new and improved   
  
Pansy. PANSY! he yelled out sarcastically. She didn't notice his sarcasm and giggled   
  
she gave him a huge hug and a passionate kiss. As the were kissing Draco started   
  
grinding his body up against hers and his hands were placed directly on her ass. Pansy   
  
backed away and looked shocked. "Draci what are you doing?" "Ummmm kissing you"   
  
he said with a confused look on his face. Pansy frowned and looked down at the floor and   
  
started crying. "Oh Draci I know what this is about." "What the fuck are you talking   
  
about?" Pansy whimpered and grabbed his hand. and whispered "I'm not ready" Draco   
  
now knew exactly what she was talking about now. He tried really hard not to yell at   
  
Pansy. "Then...why...the FUCK...did you... send me that...DAMN LETTER!" "I don't   
  
know Draci but I'm really sorry...I hope we can still go steady." Draco all of a sudden got   
  
an evil smirk on his face and looked at Pansy up and down. "Of course baby." Pansy   
  
hugged him and whispered "I love you." But while Draco's head was getting full of nasty   
  
thoughts he saw the most beautiful creature. "Why was she hanging out with Pothead and   
  
Weasel?" he thought. "BLOODY HELL IS THAT GRANGER!!!???"  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
OoOoOo I tHiNk Mr. DrAcI tHiNkS MiSs. HeRmIoNe Is PrEtTy!!! HeHe. So WeRe U sHoCkEd WhEn YoU fOuNd OuT tHaT tHe BlOnDe WiTh ThE lOnG lEgS wAs PrIsCiLLa DrAcOs CoUsIn. GrOsS hUh??? WeLL I hOpE u All ReViEw! CuZ iF i DoNt gOt N-E i WoNt wRiTe AnOtHeR cHaPtEr! So Ta FiNd OuT wHaT hApPeNs NeXt WiT Mr. MaLfOyS LoVe LiFe... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ThAnKs BuNcHeS.  
  
LoVe,DrAcOsPrNcEsS  
  
***************************************************************************************** 


	2. AuThOrS aPoLoGy

*******************************************************************************************************  
  
AuThOrS nOtE~ IM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. MY COMP. HASENT BEEN WORKING AND IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY IN SKOOL HOPEFULLY I CAN GET MY COMPUTER FIXED BY TOMMOROW IM WORKING ON THE SECOND CHAPTER SO DONT WORRY! AND I AM REALLY HOPEING U GUYS WILL BE WOUNDERFUL AND BE PATIENT WITH ME AND MY WORTHLESS COMPUTER. I WILL BE SURE TO HAVE THE SECOND CHAPTER UP ASAP. LUV YA GUYS! THANKS 4 THE SUPPORT!!!  
  
MUCH LOVE,DrAcOsPrNcEsS  
  
******************************************************************************************************** 


	3. The Tension Begins

******************************************************************************************  
  
ThAnK yOu So MuCh FoR aLL yOuR rEvIeWs!!!! Im So GlAd U gUyS lIkEd ThE fIrSt ChApTeR aNd Im ReAlly ReAllY rEaLLy SoRrY 4 tAkIn 4EvEr Ta UpDaTe! WeLL hErEs tHe SeCoNd ChApTeR.....  
  
PS. I DO NOT OWN N-ETHING CEPT THE PLOT AND I MADE UP DRACO'S COUSIN SO FAR THATS IT.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Sexual Tension  
  
Chapter 2~ The Tension Begins  
  
Draco stood on his tip toes to take a better look at this gorgeous girl. "There is no way   
  
that could be Granger" he thought. She had fully developed he looked her up and down   
  
and got an oh so famous smirk only he can get on his face. He stepped away from Pansy   
  
and walked over to the wonder trio. "Well Well Well...look who it is, Pothead, Weasel   
  
and..." He stopped and looked Hermione in the eye and as he did he licked his lips.   
  
Hermione got a disgusted look on her face. "What do you want ferret!?" she snapped.   
  
"Why so feisty today Miss. Granger?" Draco asked with mock in his voice.   
  
"Well...hmmm leme see when I started getting pissed off when...I SAW YOUR FACE!"   
  
she yelled. Harry and Ron started chuckling. Draco turned to them and gave them the evil   
  
eye. Draco stepped closer up to Hermione and grabbed her arm hard. Hermione got a   
  
look of anger and freight. Draco laughed and let her go. "Don't worry mud   
  
blood you'll be seeing me A LOT this year." Draco got a sarcastic look on his face and   
  
walked away. As Draco was walking he felt like someone was watching him. He turned   
  
to his left and his right...but nothing. All of a sudden he fell over and landed right smack   
  
on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he yelled as he looked up at his cousin Priscilla bent   
  
over laughing. "It's not my fault you didn't see my foot!" she snapped still giggling.   
  
Pansy ran over to the seen and grabbed Draco's hand and helped him up. "You evil little   
  
brat I saw that!" Pansy yelled. "EXCUSE ME BITCH!?" Priscilla turned to give Pansy   
  
the most evil look she can get on her face. (which is pretty damn evil...lol.) Pansy stepped   
  
back with a scared look on her face. "Well its just that I saw that you tripped him   
  
and...and...he's my boyfriend." Pansy said with a squeak in her voice. All of a sudden   
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat. "She doesn't know I have a girlfriend" he thought. Priscilla   
  
got a huge smirk when Pansy said those words. " OH REALLY...BECAUSE DURING   
  
THE SUMMER ME AND HIM FU..." Draco put his hand on her mouth before she could   
  
say anything else. Draco faked a smile and looked at Pansy's confused face. "She's my   
  
cousin!" he yelled. Pansy got a smile on her face and looked at Pricilla. "I'm so glad that   
  
him meeting the family now. Draco took his hand of Pricilla's hand and pushed her. She   
  
gave him the evil eye and looked at Pansy up and down. "That's the best you can do?"   
  
she turned and looked and Draco and chuckled and headed to the train. Pansy looked at   
  
her walk away with a sadness in her face. "She doesn't like me Draci!!!" Pansy said with   
  
tears in her eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Don't worry she's just BITCH."   
  
and he made sure he said bitch loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked over once   
  
more at the wonder trio. As they were about to get on the train Hermione turned around   
  
and gave Draco the most mysterious smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at him with that annoying prick" Hermione thought. "Damn he's fine!" she said   
  
when her, Harry and Ron got on the train. Ron and Harry turned to her and at the same   
  
time said "Who?" Hermione bit her lip and smiled "I'm not telling." Ron rolled his eyes   
  
and mumbled "Girls..." Harry chuckled softly and patted Ron on the back. Speaking of girls Ron said with a   
  
smile on his did any of you see that beautiful blonde girl? Hermione   
  
rolled her eyes. "Here we go again" she thought. Harry got a gigantic smile on his face.   
  
"Damn that girl looked HELLLLLA fine!" he said. "And did you see when she tripped   
  
Draco...that was PRICELESS!" Ron said laughing. "Did you see hoe she scared Pansy?"   
  
Harry asked Ron. "YES WE ALL SAW THAT HUSSY CAN WE TALK ABOUT   
  
SOMETHING ELSE!" Ron and Harry looked at her in shock. "I didn't know you had   
  
such a problem with us talking about her." Ron stammered. "I'm sorry you guys I didn't   
  
mean to snap at you guys its just that its a new year...and I dunno I'm just..." "PMSing"   
  
Harry asked. "NO!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron exploded with laughter. "You guys   
  
are such children!" Hermione yelled and she walked away from the laughing boys.   
  
Hermione went to go sit in an empty compartment. She closed the curtains and looked   
  
out the window. The train was now moving. "Ugh another damn year..." she thought. All   
  
of a sudden she heard someone outside her compartment. "GO AWAY YOU TWO...I   
  
WANNA BE ALONE RIGHT NOW!" The curtain opened and there stood a handsome   
  
young boy with blonde hair and gray eyes wearing a smirk on his face. "What do you   
  
want Ferret?" Hermione said with an angry expression. "Can I sit here?" he asked. Why   
  
don't you go sit by plastic surgery barbie that you call your girlfriend. He laughed and sat   
  
down. "Because I want to sit in here wit you."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
DiD dRaCo JuSt SaY wAt I tHiNk He SaId!? TuN tUn....OoOoO LUST iS iN tHe AiR. lOl. WeLL i ReAllY hOpE u GuYs EnJoYeD tHe ChApTeR. DoNt WoRrY tHiS tImE iLL uPdAtE WAY sOoNeR. UnLeSs U gUyS dOnT rEviEw...So PlEaSe rEvIeW! ThAnKs BuNcHeS yOu GuYs!!! LuV yA!  
  
MuCh LoVe, DrAcOsPrNcEsS  
  
Ps. Hmmmmm I wonder what Hermione and Draco will do in the compartment...he he. *evil smirk* lol.  
  
****************************************************************************************** 


End file.
